List of fictional presidents of the United States (K–M)
The following is a list of fictional United States presidents, K through M. K President David Arnold Dieter "Dad" Kampferhaufe * President in: Death of a Politician, a 1978 book by Richard Condon * Former World War Two general * Vice president was Walter Bodmor Slurrie. * Party: Republican President Charles Foster Kane * President in: Back in the USSA by Eugene Byrne and Kim Newman. * In this alternate history novel, Kane is Theodore Roosevelt's running mate in 1912. They are elected over Republican incumbent William Howard Taft and Democratic candidate Woodrow Wilson. However, Roosevelt is assassinated in Chicago, Illinois on December 19, 1912, less than three months before the inauguration. As a result, Kane was inaugurated as the 28th president on March 4, 1913. * He brings the US into World War I following the sinking of the passenger liner RMS Titanic on October 9, 1914. * Reelected in 1916 over both former president Taft and Wilson (who is assassinated in February 1917 and is believed by many that Kane's agents were responsible). * Kane's policies cause great unrest and he is overthrown and executed by a communist revolution. * Party: Progressive President Florentyna Kane * President in: The Prodigal Daughter and Shall We Tell the President? by Jeffrey Archer * Shall We Tell the President was first written before Archer devised the Florentyna Kane character, and the president was originally Ted Kennedy. In a later revision of this work, Archer replaced Kennedy with his presidential candidate from The Prodigal Daughter. * Kane (née Rosnovski) becomes the first woman President at the end of the book, after the former incumbent dies of a heart attack while jogging. * Party: Democratic President Roberto Katze * President in: Toaru Majutsu no Index by Kazuma Kamachi * He is the third Hispanic President of the United States of America. * Party: Unknown President Rufus Kane *President in the 1930s radio show The Life of Mary Marlin *Asks Iowa Senator Mary Marlin to marry him. President Kang * President in: The Simpsons – "Treehouse of Horror VII" episode * The hostile alien Kang was elected President in 1996 after he and his companion Kodos captured and impersonated presidential candidates Bill Clinton and Bob Dole. In real-life, however, it would have been more likely for Al Gore or Jack Kemp to have become President instead (being Clinton's and Dole's running mates respectively). * Played by: Harry Shearer (voice) * Party: Republican. President Ed Kealty * President in: The Teeth of the Tiger by Tom Clancy * Ed Kealty took over the presidency after President Robby Jackson was assassinated. Kealty previously failed to secure the presidency when he tried to say he never officially resigned after the events of Debt of Honor's final pages. * Party: Probably Democrat President Elizabeth Keane * President-elect, later President in: Homeland * First female to be elected president, replacing President Morse. * Native of Lake Placid and former junior senator from New York. * Divorced from Aaron Keane, an anthropologist. * Voted in favour of the Iraq War, but later developed an anti-war sentiment after her son Andrew Keane was killed while deployed in the conflict. * Ran for President in 2016 alongside Ralph Warner, who later became her Vice President. * Evacuated to a safehouse after an terrorist attack in Midtown Manhattan takes place near her transition offices, but later returns against the advice of the Secret Service. * Survives two assassination attempts orchestrated by rogue elements of the US government, the United States Army and the United States Intelligence Community, in addition to a smear campaign intended to discredit her before being sworn in. As a result of the attempts on her life, Keane becomes the first president in the history of the United States to be inaugurated behind closed doors. * Later develops severe paranoia as a result of the attempts on her life, which culminates in her administration extending the PATRIOT Act and using the new provisions to carry out a mass arrest of government and intelligence officials she suspected conspired against her, with many being detained without probable cause. This move causes her administration to be investigated by Sam Paley, a United States Senator from Arizona, who desires to appoint a special prosecutor with regard to her actions. * Personally advocates that General Jamie McClendon, one of the main conspirators in her assassination attempt, should be given the death penalty during his Court-martial, and is infuriated upon hearing he is only given life imprisonment. McClendon later dies in prison under mysterious circumstances. * Her administration is later also targeted by a campaign of information warfare masterminded by the Russian government and the GRU in an attempt to trigger a constitutional crisis and discredit and remove her from office. This campaign includes implicating her White House Chief of Staff David Wellington in the death of General McClendon, and on utilising the investigation being performed by Senator Paley, feeding him a steady dose of false information to further damage her presidency. * Machinations by Senator Paley and Vice President Ralph Warner result in them attempting to get the Cabinet of the United States to invoke the 25th Amendment to remove Keane from office, arguing her poor handling of the situation shows she is unable to discharge the duties of the office. Keane attempts to circumvent this by firing certain members of the cabinet, but the Supreme Court of the United States rules that the method she employed to fire them was unlawful, thus they can remain. This results in the 25th Amendment being officially invoked, with Keane being removed from her office and Warner taking over as Acting President until impeachment proceedings can be posed to congress. * Is reinstated as President after testimony made to the Senate Intelligence Committee by Russian agent Simone Martin absolves her of any wrongdoing, and fully reveals the extent of the Russian interference in her administration. However, knowing that her reputation has been tainted in the public eye and that the American people need a leader they can trust to go forward with democracy, she resigns in favour of Vice President Ralph Warner. * Secret Service codename: Big Apple * Political Party: Implied to be Democratic * Played by: Elizabeth Marvel President John Keeler * 45th President in: 24 * Played by: Geoffrey Pierson * 2005–2006 * Keeler was elected after President David Palmer withdrew from the race. As part of a day of unprecedented terrorist strikes, Air Force One is shot down, critically injuring Keeler and killing dozens of others including the president's son, Kevin; Vice President Charles Logan becomes acting president. His fate was never revealed, though Logan was president (no longer Acting) 18 months later, likely indicating that Keeler either was killed or still remained physically unable to hold the office. * Previously served as a United States Senator from Minnesota, Minnesota Secretary of State, and in the U.S. Army Reserve * Party: Republican * Buried at Lakewood Cemetery in Minneapolis, Minnesota. President Tim Kegan * President in: Winter Kills, both book by Richard Condon and film * Assassinated president that is never fully seen during one flashback scene in movie. No credit was given to the arm. President Keith * President in: "A Sound of Thunder" by Ray Bradbury * Recently elected at story's opening. President Kellogg * President in Man of the Year * Incumbent Democratic candidate up for re-election * Won second term in re-election after Tom Dobbs declined the presidency. President Joshua Francis Kellogg * President in: Joshua Son of None, by Nancy Freedman * Cloned from tissue taken from an unnamed President (strongly implied to be John F. Kennedy) shortly after his 1963 assassination, and deliberately raised so as to mimic President Kennedy's early life, in hopes of "re-creating" the original through similar formative experiences. * Assassinated immediately after being sworn in as president. * Cells taken from his body in order to make yet another clone. President Robert Kempers * President in: Quarantine (2000) * It is mentioned that he has an extremely high approval rating * President when terrorists unleash a deadly genetically modified virus on the world * Gives the order to shoot down a passenger jet loaded with potentially sick children after it violates quarantine, but then rescinds it moments before the strike. President Kendrick * President in: Secret Justice by James W. Huston President Francis Xavier Kennedy * President in: Mario Puzo's The Fourth K * Nephew of John F. Kennedy, served one term in the Senate. His first act as President is to donate his $40 million fortune to relieve the national debt. * During his administration, the Pope is executed, his daughter kidnapped, and a bomb detonated in Manhattan. In retaliation, President Kennedy destroys the capital city of Dach in the fictional Arabian country of Sherbin. Kennedy is later re-elected due to an assassination attempt on his life. * President Kennedy is assassinated on Inauguration Day by a member of the same terrorist group that killed the Pope. * His Vice President is Helen Du Pray who was ten years older then him. President Edward Moore Kennedy * in original version of Jeffrey Archer's Shall We Tell the President, elected as President and targeted for assassination (see note on Florentyna Kane) President Joseph P. Kennedy, Sr * President in Fatherland by Robert Harris. * Father of real President John F. Kennedy. * With Nazi Germany having won the Second World War in 1946, Joseph Kennedy's pro-Nazi sympathies seem vindicated. Elected President in 1960, Joseph Kennedy seeks a rapprochement and closer relations with Hitler's Germany, which had completely dominated Europe for decades. The book's protagonists - a dissident Berlin police officer and his beloved, a daring American investigative journalist - succeed in exposing in the US press the long-suppressed secret of the systematic murder of millions of Jews by the Nazis - thereby derailing the President's rapprochement with Hitler and possibly preventing Joseph Kennedy from winning a second term in 1964. President Clark Kent * President in: Action Comics Annual #3 (1991) * In a possible future, Pete Ross is running for President with Kent as his campaign manager. When an assassination attempt results in Ross being injured and Kent's secret identity being revealed, Ross insists Superman take his place as the Democratic nominee. * President Kent is responsible for a series of satellites broadcasting solar power to Earth. He also worked towards multilateral disarmament, and the coalition of all superhero teams into the World Peace League. * This future was observed by the time traveller Waverider, but negated soon afterwards. * Party: Democratic President Rose Sweeney Keogh * President in: The Very First Lady, novel by Steve Dunleavy * Wife of the 1984 Republican nominee, Boston newspaper publisher Sean Keogh, she replaces him as the nominee when he is incapacitated. * Suffers from dissociative identity disorder. * Party: Republican. President Donald Kilbourne * President in: Larry Burkett's The Illuminati * Discredited for mishandling of west-coast earthquake/tsunami disaster and withdrew from election (replaced as candidate by Mark Hunt, who won) * Party: Democratic President Kerry Francis Kilcannon * President in: Richard North Patterson's novels Protect and Defend and Balance of Power, candidate in No Safe Place. * Kilcannon is a Democrat from New Jersey and was elected in 2000 at age 42 after defeating incumbent Vice-President Dick Mason for Democratic nomination. President Kilcannon appointed Caroline Masters as the first female Chief Justice of the United States. * Kilcannon was a two-term Senator and succeeded his older brother James, who was assassinated while running for President in 1988. Kilcannon's vice President was Ellen Penn, formerly Senator from California and is married in second marriage to Lara (née Costello) a former television news reporter. * Party: Democratic President Tom Kimball * President in: Captain America * Played by: Ronny Cox President Paul Kincaid * President in: Hostages (TV series) * Married to First Lady Mary Kincaid. * Raped a news reporter when he was campaigning for congress in 1978, and subsequently tried to pay her off. * Later attempted to have his resulting illegitimate daughter, Nina, killed, as to not risk the rape story becoming public. * Suffers from a minor heart condition which he is due to have surgery for at the start of the series. * Becomes target for assassination by multiple people with different agendas throughout the series. Rogue FBI agent Duncan Carlisle wants him killed so his bone marrow can be harvested and used in an experimental cancer treatment to save his wife, the president's illegitimate daughter. To kill him, Carlisle attempts to blackmail the president's surgeon, Dr. Ellen Sanders, into sabotaging the operation. Colonel Thomas Blair, the corrupt Director of the National Security Agency, also wants the president killed, but for the reason that he refuses to support a new mass surveillance program, but his successor would. * Survives an assassination attempt during a visit to New York to address the United Nations. * Survives the eventual surgery performed on him by Dr. Sanders, but she removes a sample of bone marrow removed in the process so that Nina can be saved. * Details of the rape, attempted cover-up and attempted murder orchestrated by Kincaid are revealed to the First Lady by Carlisle and Dr. Sanders, who subsequently informs her husband that she intends to go public with them. * Portrayed by James Naughton President Roderick Kinnison * In the space opera the Lensman series by E.E. Smith, in Volume Two of the series, the 1950 book First Lensman, one of the protagonists, Roderick Kinnison (a member of the Galactic Patrol), wins election as President of North America on the "Cosmocratic Party" ticket against the corrupt Witherspoon, who ran on the "Nationalist Party" ticket. North America still uses the electoral college system. The President of North America has a five-year term. North America is a republic composed of the former nations of Canada, the United States, and Mexico. Its constituent states are the former provinces of Canada, states of the United States, and states of Mexico. (This would make a total of 91 states, assuming the Canadian territories had not yet become states by that time.) The novel takes place several hundred years in the future after Earth has recovered from the late 20th century World War III.Ellik, Ron and Evans, Bill (Illustrations by Bjo Trimble). The Universes of E.E. Smith Chicago: Advent Publishers, 1966. Page 138.Smith, E.E. First Lensman. Reading, Pennsylvania: Fantasy Press, 1950. Chapter 13 "Candidate Kinnison", pages 182–200 and chapter 20 "The Election", pages 292–302. President Zachary King * President in Kingdom Come by Elliot S. Magin * Two Term president of the United States. President Robert Kinsey * President in: Stargate SG-1 TV-series * A senator from Indiana, Kinsey was vice president under President Henry Hayes. Kinsey became president in two separate alternate timelines. He is tied to a group called the Trust, a cabal of international businessmen who are trying to obtain alien technologies for commercial purposes, largely by using Kinsey's power and influence in the U.S. government. At the end of Season 7, President Hayes forces him into retirement. * Played by: Ronny Cox * Party: Unknown. The character incorporates elements stereotypically attributed to both the Democrats (opposition to Defense spending, distrust of the military) and Republicans (religious fundamentalism, isolationism). The ambiguity is probably deliberate, in order not to alienate viewers of either political belief. President Thomas Adam "Tom" Kirkman * President in: Designated Survivor * Born on December 9, 1967 in Port Washington, New York. * Served in the Peace Corps in Western Africa in his early twenties. * Attended Cornell University, and worked as an urban planner, architect, and college professor until his appointment to the Richmond Administration. * Former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development during the first term of President Robert Richmond. * Chosen as the designated survivor during a State of the Union address. * Was asked to resign by White House Chief of Staff Charlie Langdon due to disagreements regarding housing policy, but was offered the position of Ambassador to the International Civil Aviation Organization as incentive to leave the administration. * Ascends to the presidency after a bombing of the United States Capitol during the State of the Union address kills President Robert Richmond and the rest of the presidential line of succession, along with most of congress and multiple members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. * Has James Royce, the Governor of Michigan, arrested for treason after he conspires with the Michigan State Police and Michigan Army National Guard to undermine Kirkman's authority and commit civil rights violations towards the Muslim population of Dearborn in wake of the Capitol Bombing. * Temporarily suspends all immigration into the United States under pressure from the majority of state Governors in exchange for emergency elections to be permitted to form a new Congress. * Nominated treacherous Congressman Peter MacLeish, the only survivor of the Capitol Bombing to become his Vice President. MacLeish subsequently conspired to have him assassinated at his swearing in ceremony, in which Kirkman was non-fatally shot in the chest, and recovered after brief heart surgery. When MacLeish is later killed by his own wife to avoid being captured by the FBI, Kirkman spends the next several months without a Vice President, until finally appointing Washington Mayor Ellenor Darby, who impresses him with her response to a blackout in the capital caused by a cyberattack, as a replacement. * Married to Alex Kirkman, an attorney with the EEOC. She is eventually killed in a traffic collision in Season 2, sending Kirkman into a depression that inhibits his leadership. This eventually leads to his Cabinet considering invoking the 25th Amendment and removing him from office, until he manages to prove before a committee hearing that he's still fit for service. * Orders military strikes on the fictional Middle Eastern nation of Kunami when he believes them responsible for a dirty bomb attack on a DC subway station. He eventually ceases hostilities after learning that the attack was actually carried out by rebel forces seeking to trick America into overthrowing the Kunami Emir, but by the time this happens a group of Navy SEALs have uncovered an illegal stash of chemical weapons, which Kirkman uses as leverage to force the Emir to step down anyway. * Has two children, Penny Kirkman and Leo Kirkman. * Secret Service codename: Phoenix. * Political Party: Independent (but served in a Democratic administration). * Played by: Kiefer Sutherland President Benjamin Knight * President in: The Lucky Ones by Doris Mortman * Party: Democratic President Leslie Knope * President in the NBC TV Series & Recreation * Former two term Governor of Indiana. * Married to Congressman Ben Wyatt. * Party: Democratic President George W. Knox * President in GURPS Alternate Earths. * Elected in 1980, President Knox was the first African American president. * President in a world where the Confederate States of America survived the Civil War. * Party: Republican. President Orrin Knox * President in: The Promise of Joy by Allen Drury * Early in his presidency, a limited nuclear war breaks out between the U.S.S.R. and the People's Republic of China. President Knox is called on to mediate the conflict. President Henry Kolladner * President in: Moonfall by Jack McDevitt * The nation's second African-American president. * Elected president in 2020. * Succeeded by Vice President Charles Haskell. * Party: Democratic President David Kovic * President in: movie Dave (1993), played by Kevin Kline * Was a stand-in for the ailing real President William Harrison Mitchell. President Russell P. Kramer * President in: My Fellow Americans * Born in Ohio, Kramer was a congressman and a senator and attempted to run for re-election as president but failed; according to Kramer, eighty million people voted against him. Famous for line "Our dreams are like our children." Later ran again for office as an independent with former President Matt Douglas. * Played by: Jack Lemmon * Party: Independent, formerly Republican President Douglas (Doug) Krassner * President in The Backup Asset (2015), The Ghost Pattern (2015), and Operation Sunset (2014) novels by Leslie Wolfe * Party: Republican * He succeeds President John Mason amidst Cold War II President Hayward Kretz * President in Drew Pearson's novels The Senator (1968) and The President (1970). L President Charles W. La Follette * Vice President of the United States under Al Smith from 1937 to 1942. * President in Settling Accounts: Return Engagement through Settling Accounts: In at the Death in the Southern Victory Series by Harry Turtledove. * Socialist Vice President who is sworn in as president in 1942 after incumbent Al Smith is killed by Confederate bombing raid on the U.S. capital of Philadelphia during the Second Great War. * He loses the 1944 election to Democratic candidate Thomas E. Dewey and his running mate Harry S. Truman. * Readers of the Southern Victory Series had long debated this character's connection to the historical La Follette family of Wisconsin. In May 2018, Turtledove settled the matter by explaining that Charles W. is a fictional son of Robert M. La Follette, Sr., and is primarily modeled on Robert M. La Follette, Jr..https://twitter.com/HNTurtledove/status/1000485494503849985 President Aaron Lake * President in the novel The Brethren by John Grisham * Party: Republican * A rather obscure, a strongly pro-defense expenditure Congressman from Arizona, Lake is selected by Teddy Maynard, the ruthless and soon-to-retire director of the CIA, who prepared an elaborate scheme to control the United States presidential election. Maynard is worried about an emerging strongman who is about to take over Russia and who plans to restart the Cold War. To prepare the US for that confrontation, Lake - prompted by Maynard - declares a surprise candidature on a single issue: he vows to double Defense spending. The CIA Director gains for Lake enormous campaign donations from defense industries, completely controls his campaign, and ruthlessly colludes in the bombing of the US Embassy in Cairo in order to highlight Lake's message. A hitch develops when Lake's secret gay inclinations make him vulnerable to blackmail, but the CIA manages to defuse the threat, not hesitating to resort to murder. Finally, Lake wins by a landslide, after the CIA orchestrated a nuclear crisis on the elections eve to make Lake seem "a messiah". President Lake is completely controlled by the CIA director, who even selects for him a suitable First Lady and instructs Lake on when he should impregnate her. President Gordon James Landers * President in the 1970 novel "A More Perfect Union" by Robert Stapp * Former Governor of Illinois. * Elected in 1976. * In an alternate timeline where Lincoln did not oppose the Secession of the Southern States, President Landers sends State Department Agent Cordell Vance to assassinate the Confederate President to prevent the C.S.A. from starting a nuclear war. President Hank Landry * President in: Stargate SG-1 episode "The Road Not Taken". * President in an alternate universe, Landry reveals the existence of the Stargate to the world and as a result is forced to declare martial law and cancel all elections. * Played by: Beau Bridges President Elizabeth Lanford * President in: Independence Day: Resurgence * Vice President of the United States under her predecessor Lucas Jacobs 2004–2012 * Elected in 2012 * First female President * Saw another alien invasion in 2016, during which she was killed by the aliens along with the entirety of the United States presidential line of succession at Cheyenne Mountain Complex * Succeeded by Joshua Adams, commanding general of Earth Space Defense * Played by: Sela Ward President Booker T. Langford * President in: Down to a Sunless Sea, a novel by David Graham. * First African-American president, has to consider whether or not to let five Southern majority African-American states secede from the United States. * Presides over USA devastated by collapse of the dollar, near end of American domestic oil production, and the severe curtailment of oil imports to the United States * Calls for peace and time to prove that the United States did not produce the nuclear weapons Israel used to attack Syria, Jordan and Egypt, after Tel Aviv's water supply was contaminated with BW agents. * Either killed or out of contact during the surprise Sino-Soviet nuclear attack on America and replaced by James McCracken, acting President, who, from an undisclosed location (probably a bunker, Raven's Rock, Mount Weather, or the like) launches the retaliatory strikes against the USSR and mainland China. President Teddy Langford * President in The Man with the President's Mind (1977) by Ted Allbeury * Has to deal with a completely unprecedented Cold War threat: Andrei Levin, a Moscow psychiatrist, has the American President's mind, down to the last psychological detail. He could tell the Soviet rulers with complete accuracy what the President is thinking and how he would react in every situation. He could even predict with complete accuracy how the President would react to the challenge posed by Levin himself... President Langley * President in: "Bookworm, Run" (short story, Vernor Vinge, 1965; anthologized in The Complete Stories of Vernor Vinge, 2001) Acting President Sally Langston * President in: Scandal * Assumed office under 25th Amendment after assassination attempt on Fitzgerald Grant left him in critical condition. President (Helen) Lasker * President in: Contact (novel, Carl Sagan, 1985) * A two-term (1993–2001) female President who deals with the ramifications of alien contact. In the film adaptation (Contact, 1997, dir: Robert Zemeckis), she was replaced by real-life President Bill Clinton, from authentic and slightly "doctored" archive footage of press conferences, meetings and TV appearances edited in such a way as to present fictional events. (Name "Helen" appears only in a Beta Version of the screenplay). President Owen Lassiter * President in: The West Wing (television) * Mentioned only in one episode, Lassiter was a native of California, has a presidential library, was married and is deceased. Possibly resembles Ronald Reagan. * In his Oval Office, President Lassiter had jars of sand and soil from land wherever American soldiers died. In the twilight of his life, he wrote an essay titled "The Need for an American Empire" to President Bartlet calling for opposition of Islamic fundamentalism. * Toby Ziegler blames Lassiter for "anointing the regimes that haunt us today" * Party: Republican President Paul James Latimer * President in: Panorama Mundial (1984) – WIPR-TV futurist documentary * Elected 1996 or 2000 * Admits Puerto Rico and United States Virgin Islands into the United States as the 51st State in 2002. President Jason Law * President in the novel Rubicon One, a 1980s novel by Dennis Jones. * Orders U.S. Naval Aircraft to intercept an Israeli Air Force strike to prevent World War III. President Joe Lawton * President in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV, based on George W. Bush * Son of a former president President Leary * President in the video game Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Was President during a Third Cold War President Lenny Leonard * President in: The Simpsons – "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace" episode * Former Springfield Nuclear Power Plant employee. * Homer: "Marge, whatever happens, promise me you won't vote for Lenny." President Howard Lewis * President in Salt * Was in attendance of the funeral of his Vice President Maxwell Oates in St. Bartholomew's when Russian President Medveyev was the victim of an assassination attempt by Evelyn Salt, a supposed Russian sleeper agent. * The assassination attempt severely damaged United States-Russian relations, with members of the Russian government threatening to attack assets belonging to the United States abroad. * After a Russian sleeper agent disguised as a NATO attache from the Czech Republic carries out a suicide bombing in the White House, Lewis is evacuated to the Presidential Emergency Operations Center by members of the United States Secret Service, along with his staff and several other members of the intelligence community. * However, once in the bunker, he is attacked by another Russian sleeper agent, Ted Winters / Nikolai Tarkovsky, the current CIA Russian Section Chief, who guns down his security and senior staff and is able to hijack the United States nuclear arsenal via the nuclear football. * In the Theatrical Cut, President Lewis is simply knocked unconscious by Tarkovsky, who uses his unconcscious body to bypass the security checks on the nuclear football. He is later rescued and recovered after the plot is foiled by Evelyn Salt. * In the Directors Cut however, Lewis is instead executed by Tarkovsky after unlocking the football. A news report at the end of the film hints that his replacement, Speaker of the House Joseph Stephens is another Russian sleeper agent. * Played by Hunt Block President Liedermann * President in The Stone Dogs by S. M. Stirling. * Died in office in 1991. * Party: Republican. President Limbaugh * President in the novel Infinite Jest, by David Foster Wallace * Presumably right-wing radio host Rush Limbaugh. * Wallace's novel is set in the near future (relative to its 1996 publication); Limbaugh is referred to as "recently assassinated." President Lindberg * President in: The Fifth Element * President of the United Federated Territories. * In the year 2263, Earth was threatened with destruction by the Ultimate Evil. After foolishly ordering a battleship to fire on the Evil (which destroyed the ship with all hands on board), Lindberg ordered Major Korben Dallas to find the five elements that would destroy the Evil (which he was able to do seconds before Earth would have been destroyed). * Played by: Tom 'Tiny' Lister Jr. President Manfred Link * President in: First Family * Served as Mayor, Congressmen, and Senator from Minnesota before being elected President by a slim margin after the accidental deaths of his opponents. * His wife was considered to be a drunk. * The First Daughter was alleged to be a nymphomaniac. * His administration consisted of Vice President Shockley, Presidential Assistant Feebleman, and Press Secretary Bunthorne. * Played by: Bob Newhart President Abraham Linkidd * President in: Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Former president of the United Species of America (presumably serving the same term as his real world counterpart, Abraham Lincoln, from 1861–1865); a goat. * Memorialized in Earth-C's version of Washington DC in the Linkidd Memorial. * Party: Presumably Republican, or the party's Earth-C equivalent. President Walter Nathaniel Livingston * President in the book Arc Light by Eric L. Harry (1994) * From New York * President during the Russian invasion of China. When Russia plans to use tactical nuclear weapons to end the war, the Russians inform the U.S. to prevent an accident nuclear exchange. * Is impeached for warning the Chinese which caused the strike against the U.S., and not gaining a commitment from the Russian for the removal of their nuclear weapons. * Removed from office, and replaced with Vice President Paul Steven Constanzo. * Party: Democratic '''President Bradford Gregory Lockridge * President in the 1971 novel Power Play by Timothy J. Culver, a pseudonym for Donald E. Westlake. * Was a Congressman, and later Senator from Pennsylvania. * Was President in the mid-1960s, served one term and failed to get re-elected. * Went insane, and his attempt to defect to China was stopped by his family who convinced his he was in China. President Bedford Forrest Lockwood * President in the novels The Better Angels (1979) and Shelley's Heart (1995) by Charles McCarry * Was from Kentucky, and served from 1993–1997 (The Better Angels) or 2001–2005 (Shelley's Heart). * Defeated President Franklin Douglass Mallory, and ran against him four years later. * Impeached for his ordering the assassination of King Ibn Awad, an Arab monarch who was about to hand over two nuclear weapons to the terrorist group Eye of Gaza. * Resigned after learning his chief of staff Julian Hubbard had his intelligence agent half brother Horace manipulate the computer returns giving Lockwood the election. * Party: Democratic President John Lockwood * President in: Wrong Is Right * Played by: George Grizzard * His Vice President is Mrs. Ford (Rosalind Cash), an African-American woman. * Sarcastically nicknamed "Honest John" by his rival, Franklin Mallory (Leslie Nielsen) President Charles Logan * 46th President in: 24 * Played by: Gregory Itzin * 2006–2007. * Served as Vice President until Cabinet unanimously invoked the 25th Amendment after President Keeler is hospitalized following an attack on Air Force One. This is the second time the amendment has been invoked in the series, but the previous vote was strongly divided and was not executed legally. * Eighteen months after being sworn in, he is still President (Keeler's fate is unknown) and signs a strategic defense treaty with the Russian President. Logan views this as the crowning achievement of his time in office, though the day is marred by the assassination of former President David Palmer and the threat of European terrorists releasing nerve gas on U.S. soil. He reinstates former CTU agent Jack Bauer to active duty after Bauer exposes Logan's chief of staff Walt Cummings' involvement in both. It is later revealed that Logan was one of the principal instigators of the day's events. * After Bauer exposes his role in the conspiracy, he is arrested by his Secret Service and quietly forced to resign from office in order to prevent the country from suffering from his actions * He was later stabbed by his ex-wife, Martha Logan (played by Jean Smart), rupturing one of his main arteries. He clinically flat-lined, but was revived and survived the attack. He later went on to advise President Allison Taylor and attempted suicide, but survived with substantial brain damage. * Previously served as a United States Senator from California, Lieutenant Governor of California, and a Member of the California State Assembly * Party: Republican President Eugene Lorio * President in: Jack & Bobby * Played by: Paul Sorvino * His son died while serving in the War of the Americas. * Elected as a Democrat in 2036, he says in a 2049 interview (as part of a documentary in the series' flash-forward) that he knew, going into the final debate of the 2040 campaign, that he would lose to either Republican candidate Dennis Morganthal or independent candidate Robert McCallister. This indicates he was an unpopular President, but the show never revealed why. * Party: Democratic President Furbish Lousewart * One of the many presidents in Robert Anton Wilson's Schrödinger's Cat Trilogy * Author of Unsafe Wherever You Go * Anti-technological Luddite * Accidentally started World War III after mass arrests of suspected radicals * Based at least in part on real-life third party Presidential candidate Ralph Nader, author of Unsafe at Any Speed, whose policies Wilson dislikes; Nader's first run for president had not yet occurred when RAW wrote these books. Named after an endangered plant species, Furbish's Lousewort. * Party: People's Ecology Party President Alexander Joseph Luthor * President in the DC Universe * Impeached for the use of the illegal supersteroid Venom, the theft and use of an Apokyliptian Battle Suit, and the attempted murder of Superman and Batman. Succeeded by Vice-President Pete Ross * Party: Tomorrow Party President Preston Lyerly * President in: Lyerly 2044, a novel by Demitri Green. * Governor and former Senator from North Carolina. * Former Mayor of Asheville. * First Jewish president. * Chose Representative Cole Tidwell of New Mexico as Vice President, who later died of a stroke, leading Lyerly to choose Jedidiah Surface as his running mate for re-election. * Defeats far-right Republican nominee Hank Sites from Oklahoma in 2044. Wins re-election in 2048 against Georgine Hemm of New York. * Survives an assassination attempt by an anti-Semitic white supremacists while campaigning in Georgia. * Narrowly avoids American intervention in the Indonesian Civil War after Indonesian rebels sink a U.S. aircraft carrier. * Oversees the admission of Guam into the Union as the 52nd state. * Enacts a major domestic policy initiative called the American Forge to counteract the economic recession of the early 2040s. The American Forge created a standard living wage for all adult Americans, and massive infrastructural reforms among other things. * Admitted 300,000 refugees from Kiribati and the Federated States of Micronesia due to rising sea levels. * Political party: Democratic Party President Jordan Lyman * President in: Seven Days in May * President Lyman was unpopular and controversial due to Republican opposition to a controversial arms control treaty with the Soviet Union, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff go as far as making a meticulously planned attempt at a coup d'état. Lyman, in the beginning depicted as rather mediocre and uncertain of himself, grows in the course of the book to exhibit the leadership needed for such an unprecedented crisis, and manages not only to foil the coup but also neatly defuse the crisis without leaving a traumatic imprint. Lyman is mentioned as being from Cleveland, Ohio. * Played by: Fredric March * Party: Democratic President Lyman * President in the 2008 Movie Nothing but the Truth * Survived assassination attempt, and ordered a retaliatory strike against Venezuela. * Played by Scott Williamson President Jeffrey Lynch * President in: Shadowrun role-playing game * 42nd US President * Served two consecutive terms: 1993–1997 and 1997–2001 * Defeated by Martin Hunt in the 2000 election. M President Timothy Garde Macauley * President in: From the Files of the Time Rangers, a mosaic novel by Richard Bowes * Called "The Once and Future President", Macauley is a central character in the novel. * The scion of an immensely wealthy mother and an Irish politician father, Macauley is the favorite of various Greek gods, especially Appolo, who are secretly active in the modern US. In Appolo's view, Macauley must become President in order to avoid the destruction of humankind - and the god does manage to get him elected President twice. President Hairy Ass Macgee * President in: Dilbert, the second season of the TV show (Episode 17th) * Was elected by popular vote via Internet. * Fell from the Air Force One at an altitude of 30,000 feet over a garbage truck and did not suffer any injuries. Acting President Natalie Maccabee * President in: Agent X * Party affiliation unknown * Played by: Sharon Stone President John Mackenzie * President in: First Daughter * Party affiliation unknown. * Played by: Michael Keaton President Pauline Mackenzie * President in: Salvation * Came from an observant Jewish family, but it is never specified if she practised the faith herself. * In office during a crisis involving a large asteroid, codenamed "Samson", heading towards the Earth. * Was revealed that the previous administration masterminded the Atlas Program, which involved the weaponization of asteroids to be used as weapons against enemies of the United States. One such asteroid was crashed in Russia in 2012. * Suffered from a stroke while giving a televised address to the nation about impending crisis, before she could say anything about the actual asteroid. * The nation was told she had passed away, and Vice President Monroe Bennett assumed the presidency under the 25th Amendment. * Later revealed that her illness and stroke were orchestrated by Vice President Bennett, who had slowly been poisoning her with mercury in her asthma inhaler. * Later revealed to be alive and recovering in secret, having been rescued by United States Secret Service agents loyal to her presidency, who feared what those loyal to Vice President Bennett would do if they discovered she had survived. The agents diverted her upon arrival at George Washington University Hospital, where they convinced her personal physician to tell the public she had died. Her family's Judaism, which forbids any desecration of a corpse, was used as the justification for her being buried without an autopsy being performed. * Later works with Secretary of Defense Harris Edwards to have President Monroe Bennett captured and detained beneath the White House, allowing her to approach the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Cabinet in The Pentagon to request she be reinstated. After hearing of Monroe's treachery, they take her side. * During a press conference where she announces the attempted coup d'etat, the Emergency Alert System takes over the broadcast before she can announce the impending asteroid collision. However, it is revealed that the missiles have been hijacked by hacker group RE/SYST, causing Mackenzie to not take immediate retaliatory action against the Russian government. * Nominates billionaire aerospace scientist Darius Tanz to serve as her Vice President after the arrest of Monroe Bennett, believing his lack of political history and good rapport with the public will help her administration. * Has her presidency challenged again when Monroe Bennett emerges from hiding after escaping custody and takes his case to the Supreme Court of the United States, arguing he is still lawful President and his removal from office was illegal and unconstitutional. However, when it appears the court is going to vote in Mackenzie's favour, he orchestrates bombing of the building which seriously injures the Chief Justice, whose swing vote in the decision had yet to be announced. * After the Supreme Court bombing, the capital falls into chaos as infighting between United States Armed Forces factions loyal to Bennett and others to Mackenzie battle one another to take control. US Army and Secret Service officers loyal to Bennett are able to lock down and infiltrate the White House, finally capturing and detaining a defiant Mackenzie in the Oval Office. * However, just as a victorious Bennett is about to address the nation, video footage of the now conscious Chief Justice is broadcast on all networks and cell phones, in which he confirms his vote in Mackenzie's favour, shifting the decision to 5-4 and rendering her the legal president. After a brief standoff, the soldiers accompanying Bennett realise they have been deceived and reaffirm their allegiance to Mackenzie. * However, despite re-securing her presidency for a second time, she is shot and killed by a remote controlled sniper rifle while leaving a "Unity Rally" held to celebrate the supposed return to normalcy for her administration. * She is buried in Arlington National Cemetery in a highly televised funeral. Darius Tanz, her recently appointed Vice President, assumes the office of the President under the 25th Amendment after her death. * Played by: Tovah Feldshuh * Party affiliation unknown. Acting President Peter MacLeish * President in: Designated Survivor (TV series), Season 1, Episode 11 "Warriors" * Served as Acting President after President Kirkman invoked the 25th Amendment prior to undergoing surgery. Mostly focused his efforts on weakening the country (such as not taking steps to stabilize the economy) as part of the overall conspiracy, and attempting to cover up his connection to said conspiracy by giving a shoot-to-kill order on the man who attempted to assassinate Kirkman, overriding his advisors' orders to take the man alive. * Relieved of his emergency duties once Kirkman successfully recovered from surgery. Shortly thereafter, Kirkman arranged an FBI sting to expose MacLeish's involvement in the conspiracy. While this was successful, his wife then arrived and shot him before he could be arrested and interrogated, then shot herself as well. President Kenneth Kemble MacMann * President in Christopher Buckley's Novel No Way To Treat A First Lady * Dies after the First Lady Elizabeth Tyler MacMann confronts him over his affairs. President Henry Talbot MacNeil * President in: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * Voyage ran for four seasons, from 1964–1968, but was set in the years 1973–1980. President MacNeil was elected in 1972 and evidently won re-election in 1976. His character appeared in at least a half-dozen episodes of the series, all in its first and second seasons. By all accounts he was extremely popular president domestically, and was extremely effective internationally. In one episode, it is stated that "Only MacNeil was able to prevent World War III when the peace talks broke down in 1973, and again last year." In addition to being president, he was on a first name basis with Admiral Harriman Nelson (Richard Basehart) and the two of them regularly played poker. * President MacNeil has a rather inexplicable cameo appearance in the first episode of Lost in Space, which was set in the then-future year of 1997, despite the fact that there was no way he could still have been eligible for office at that time. * Played by: Ford Rainey President James MacPherson * President (2009–2016) in the Joel C. Rosenberg novels The Last Jihad, The Last Days, The Ezekiel Option, The Copper Scroll, and Dead Heat * Was CEO of a successful investment firm called the Joshua Fund * His Treasury Secretary Stuart Morris Iverson attempted and failed to assassinate him. * Was Governor of Colorado * Party: Republican (states he is a Republican in the book The Last Jihad) President Franklin Douglass Mallory * President in the Charles McCarry novels The Better Angels and Shelley's Heart, and the movie Wrong is Right. * Born in New York, he was a Senator from Massachusetts who defeated an unpopular liberal President, and was defeated narrowly four years later by Bedford Forrest Lockwood. * Sent a manned mission to Ganymede, started a fusion energy program, attempted to bring Western Canada into the U.S., and appointed five Supreme Court Justices. * Married to his wife Marilyn for thirty years until her death during his first year as President. They started an egg-based fast food chain together. * His lover and chief aide after his wife's death was Susan Grant, who was murdered when his political enemies found out she was pregnant with his child. * Wins re-election against Lockwood after a disputed election that was nearly stolen from him by agents of the intelligence services controlled by the White House Chief of Staff's brother. * Played by Leslie Nielsen in the movie Wrong is Right. President Tiffany Malloy * President of the United States in Unhappily Ever After * Former U.S. Senator from California. * Future version of herself refused call from idiot brother on an episode of the show. * Played by Nikki Cox President Malone * President (1945–1950) in the 1939 Robert A. Heinlein novel For Us, The Living: A Comedy of Customs * Was a senator. President Man * President in the 2001–2002 TV series Invader Zim. * The leader of the USA who hails from President Land, President Man deals with important issues such as Moofy the girly ranger getting stuck in Zim's lawn and the return of Santa. His decisions have been known to be influenced by offerings of chocolate-covered ninja star cookies. He was quick to give up all of his power to Santa upon his return. * He is voiced by Jeffrey Jones President Manheim * President in the Pet Shop of Horror Manga story Dual * Was President during the Second World War. * Died in office. President McKenna * President in: 'X2' * Was attacked by a brainwashed Nightcrawler, who was nearly killed by the President's guards. * Played by: Cotter Smith President Adair T. Manning * President in the film Behind Enemy Lines 2: Axis of Evil * Deals with a crisis in North Korea based on or intended to be the Ryanggang explosion * Somewhat reluctant to use massive force against North Korea * Vietnam veteran, served with the US Army Rangers * Party: Unknown * Draws some similarities with George W. Bush (Manning supports regime change, Bush's phrase "Axis of Evil" is used in the film title and the plot of the film speculates about the US response to the Ryanggang explosion) President Richard Manning * President in the 1985 movie The Imagemaker. * A fake recording of his corruption is used by a political insider to advance his career. President Manning * President in The Book of Fate * Someone attempted to assassinate him, however one of his aides was killed and another had his face disfigured. President Julia Mansfield * President in: Hail To The Chief (TV comedy, ABC; 1985) * When not running the country or preventing World War III, the first woman to serve as commander-in-chief had to contend with a philandering husband and equally lascivious teenage son and daughter. * Played by: Patty Duke President Bradford March * President in: The Power, a novel by Colin Forbes * Former Senator of a southern state President Vincent Margolin * President in: Clive Cussler's Dirk Pitt novels Deep Six, Cyclops, Treasure, Dragon, and Sahara * Originally the Vice President, Margolin became President in August 1989 by succession the end of Deep Six following the abduction and brainwashing of his predecessor by a Korean criminal organization drawing pay from (but not loyal to) the Soviet Union, and remained in office until 1996. * Former Senator from Montana. President Olivia Marsdin * President in: Supergirl * Played by: Lynda Carter * Earth-38 president as of 2016, she believes in tolerance for aliens from other planets, and signed a bill giving them amnesty and a path to citizenship. * She is secretly an alien of the Durlan species. * Due to her birth on another planet (and thus, outside of the United States), she is technically ineligible to serve as President, due to the restrictions in the Natural-born Citizen Clause (a fact unknown to the public until her real identity was revealed). She resigned because it was best for the country. * She is a Democrat. President James Marshall * President in: Air Force One * Qualities/attributes: Popular president and a family man who loves his wife Grace and daughter Alice. He is also a decorated Vietnam veteran and a Medal of Honor winner, speaks reasonably fluent Russian and possesses a smile that is described (in the novelisation of the film by Max Allen Collins) as "the most valuable weapon in his public relations arsenal" (p. 11). * Promotes an interventionist line on foreign policy and a strong stance against terrorism (met with political opposition from the opposition Speaker of the House, Franklin Danforth, in the novel). * Personally responsible for retaking Air Force One after the plane was hijacked by Russian nationalists. * First-term President, up for re-election later on in the year that the film is set in. In the third year of his presidency (novel). * Home State: Iowa. Two-term former Governor of Iowa (in the novel). The film also states that his first campaign was for the U.S. House. * Graduated from University of Iowa in the early 1970s (novel), may also have attended the University of Notre Dame. * Senior Staff and Cabinet: Vice President Kathryn Bennett (former congresswoman and trial attorney from New Jersey), Chief of Staff Lloyd Shepherd (an old friend from U of I), National Security Advisor Jack Doherty, Secretary of Defense Walter Dean, Deputy NSA Thomas Lee, Deputy Press Secretary Melanie Mitchell, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Northwood, Air Force General Greeley (who Marshall served under in Vietnam) * Played by: Harrison Ford * Party: Republican (novel). Described in the novel as "a moderate-Republican version of Bill Clinton, minus the womanizing reputation, and without a hint of personal or professional scandal" (p. 99–100). President Kevin Martindale * President in Shadows of Steele by Dale Brown * Continues as president for several other Brown novels * Former two term vice president * Former Secretary of Defense * Former US Senator from Texas * Defeated for reelection by Thomas Thorne of Virginia * Reelected four years later (during the novel Plan of Attack). Becomes the only president since Grover Cleveland to hold two nonconsecutive terms. * During both elections, Martindale had female running mates * Party Affiliation: Republican President Elias Martinez * President in The Event * First African American and Cuban American president. * Born to a Cuban mother and African American father in Miami, Florida. * Attended Yale University. * Selects Raymond Jarvis, a Republican as his Vice President, creating the first bi-partisan administration in recent history. * Is informed anonymously of the detention of 97 slow-ageing, humanoid extraterrestrials in Alaska, who were captured in 1945. Despite protest from various members of his cabinet, he eventually comes to an agreement with their leader to have them released and given asylum. * Poisoned in an assassination attempt by his Vice President, who is in association with a militant group of the extraterrestrials who were not captured, and have since assimilated into American society. He later survived and had Jarvis removed from office. * Married to Christina Martinez, who is later revealed to be one of the extraterrestrials who was not captured in the 1945. * Party: Democrat * Played by Blair Underwood President Richard Martinez * President in Cory in the House, the spinoff series from That's So Raven; and in Hannah Montana * Played by: John D'Aquino * Has a daughter, Sophie Martinez (Madison Pettis) President John Mason * President in Devil's Move (2014) novel by Leslie Wolfe * It is the election year, the last year of his term President Master * President in the Doctor Who serial The End of Time * Became President after copying his genetic signature into the body of Barack Obama, but his tenure only lasted for a few hours before the procedure was reversed by the Time Lord Rassilon. * Played by John Simm President Ted Matthews * President in: My Fellow Americans * Matthews became President after President William Haney resigned. Later went to prison. * Played by: John Heard * Party: Republican President William "Bill" Matthews * President in: The Devil's Alternative * Notes: novel by Frederick Forsyth. Based on Jimmy Carter. President Max * President in: Sam & Max Season One, Sam & Max: Season Two * A hyperkinetic rabbity thing that becomes President by defeating the animated statue of Abe Lincoln. * Manages to keep the presidency despite many allegations of war crimes, and selling the United States to Canada. * This happens in the fourth episode of the season, and becomes an in-joke for the rest of the season, and keeping it at least through the first episode of season two. President Robert Maxwell * President in: Seven Days * Played by: Holmes Osborne President Robert "Bobby" McCallister * President in: Jack & Bobby * Born in Hart, Missouri, McCallister was a minister and later a congressman and governor of Missouri before being elected the 51st president in 2040. * During his administration much of Chicago is destroyed by a nuclear bomb. * Independent, having lost the Republican nomination President Charles McBride * President in Scimitar SL-2 by Patrick Robinson. * Interested only in his domestic agenda, he ignored evidence of a terrorist plot that threatened to cause a massive tidal wave. * Was from Vermont. * Party: Democratic President Andrew McAlister * President in: Shadowrun role-playing game * Elected President in 2028 * Defeated three-term incumbent William Jarman * 47th US President * Also the last US President; Became the first President of the combined United Canadian American States (UCAS) on its formation in 2030. The (former) Prime Minister of Canada (Harold Frazier) became the first Vice President of the UCAS. President Leslie Harrison McCloud * President in the 1964 movie Kisses for My President * First female President, later resigns due to pregnancy. * Played by: Polly Bergen Acting President Elizabeth McCord * President in Madam Secretary * Secretary of State. * First woman to hold the powers of President. * Assumes the powers of the presidency briefly when contact is lost with Air Force One, which was carrying President Dalton and the Speaker of the House; the Vice President is undergoing emergency surgery, and the President pro tempore of the Senate is senile after a series of strokes and believes that the President is still Ronald Reagan. * Uses Presidential powers to issue a pardon for Erica James. * Relinquishes the power when Air Force One touches down again. * Played by: Téa Leoni President Harvey McCullen * President in: Resistance 2 * 34th President of the United States * President from 1951–1953. * Former Vice President of the United States. * Succeeded President Noah Grace to office following Grace's assassination for his betrayal of humanity to the alien Chimera in the Chimeran War; restored democratic rule of law to the United States with the end of Grace's totalitarian regime. * Led the United States during the Chimeran invasion of the country in 1953. * Killed along with his entire cabinet by the Chimera in Denver, Colorado on May 28, 1953 during the country's final fall to the alien onslaught. * Succeeded by General Douglas MacArthur. * Party: Republican. President Thomas Kyle McKenna * President in: World War III * Played by: Rock Hudson President George McKenna * President in: X-Men 2 * Played by: Cotter Smith President James W. McNaughton * President in: "Executive Clemency" by Gardner Dozois and Jack Haldeman * Issued the "One Life" ultimatum. * Launched strikes on Mexico and Panama at the request of the Indonesian government. World War III followed. * Survived crash of Air Force One in northeast US. Rescued and taken to Northview, Vermont, where he resides, following the dissolution of the USA. President McNeil * President in: Futurama * Killed by Lrr of the Planet Omicron Persei 8 in 3000. President Philip Riley Mead * President in: Deus Ex * Extremely unpopular president, said in a newspaper article to have a 35% approval rating. Mentioned to have survived a coup attempt. * Governor of Florida circa 2027. President Dan Melrose * President in the 2014 Lifetime Network series The Lottery * Vice President who became President when Thomas Westwood was assassinated. * Played by Steven Culp President William Menen * President in Dagger by William Mason * Target of a complex assassination plot, developed by the Soviets and led by his chief of staff and Vice-President. President John Merwin * President in The Best Man, a play and movie written by Gore Vidal * The Governor of a western state, he attended the party convention whose winner would almost certainly become the next President of the United States. He received the nomination when former Secretary of State William Russell threw his support behind him in order to prevent Senator Joe Cantwell from receiving it. President Selina Catherine Meyer * President in Veep (Season 3–5) * Born Selina Catherine Eaton. * Married, and later divorced Andrew Meyer, the father of her daughter, Catherine. * Former Senator from Maryland who lost in her party's presidential primary to Stuart Hughes, and then became Hughes' running mate and eventual Vice President. * Initially sidelined in the Hughes Administration, Meyer gained more influence after successfully campaigning during the 2014 midterm elections and ended up announcing her candidacy for President in 2016 after President Hughes elected not to run again due to a spy scandal that threatened impeachment. * After President Hughes resigned to care for his mentally ill wife, Meyer is inaugurated as the first female President, and appoints Senator Andrew Doyle as her Vice President. * During her eight-month term, she sought to introduce a far-reaching subsidized childcare program funded through the scrapping of unnecessary defense systems. However, due to the potential jobs losses this would incur and a pledge to increase nuclear defense spending made during Meyer's inaugural State of the Union address due to a teleprompter mistake, the White House lobbies for the bill to get voted down, prompting congressional inquiry. * Narrowly wins her party's nomination in the 2016 Presidential Election, and selects Senator Tom James as her running mate to replace Doyle. * Experiences a tied election after she and her competitor Senator Bill O'Brien both receive 269 electoral college votes in the 2016 Presidential Election. A recount in Nevada not only maintains the Electoral College tie but loses Meyer her lead in the popular vote. * Again experiences a tie when the United States House of Representatives also fails to reach a majority verdict on selecting who should become President. * After the tie in the House, the Senate must vote to appoint a Vice President from the two presidential nominees running mates (James and Montez) as per the Twentieth Amendment to the United States Constitution. * The Senate vote also results in a tie, which is broken by incumbent Vice President Andrew Doyle in his capacity as President of the Senate. Doyle selects Laura Montez, O'Briens running mate and a member of the opposing party, as revenge against Selina Meyer for rescinding her offer to make him Secretary of State if she won the election. * As the office of president is vacant due to the tied House vote, and the House announces that a second vote to determine the President will not be cast, now Vice President Laura Montez immediately ascends to the presidency, replacing Meyer. * Post presidency, Meyer sets up The Meyer Fund, takes part in election monitoring on behalf of the United Nations in the Republic of Georgia, and enters into a relationship with Qatari Ambassador Mohammed Al Jaffar. However, when documents leak resulting in the public becoming aware of her actions during her presidency that helped free Tibet from the People's Republic of China, her popularity soars and gives her the confidence to run again in the 2020 presidential election. * Is presented with a lower ranking award from the Nobel Foundation for her actions in freeing Tibet, however during her time in Oslo a warrant for her arrest is issued by the International Criminal Court due to accusations her administrations committed war crimes by violating Pakistan airspace and using a drone to kill innocent civilians at a terrorists wedding. She is able to escape back to the United States with help from the Finnish Embassy and the President of Georgia. * Is able to narrowly secure her party's nomination for president during the 2020 National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. However in doing so she is forced to alienate and dismiss her entire former team, ruin the lives of her former friends and competitors, and accept her former assistant and congressman from New Hampshire Jonah Ryan as her running mate. * Defeats President Laura Montez, and serves a single four year term as president. However, this was achieved through election rigging in collusion with China in exchange for the unchallenged re-annexation of Tibet; Montez, running against Meyer, would have been guaranteed reelection otherwise, according to Chinese polling data. * Successful in permanently banning same-sex marriage (a promise made to the Governor of Nevada Buddy Calhoun to get his support but intended to fulfil), resulting in a permanent rift with Catherine. * Dies in 2045 of natural causes, reported as having died somewhere between the ages of 75 and 77. After resting in state at the United States Capitol she is interred at her presidential library at Smith College, Massachusetts. Upon being interred in the crypt, coverage of her funeral is immediately pushed out of the news cycle by the death of Tom Hanks at the age of 88. * Party: Not mentioned (but implied by the blue color identifying the states she wins in the election as Democrat). *Played by: Julia Louis-Dreyfus President Jeffrey Michener * President in The Last Ship (Season 2–3) * Native of Evanston, Illinois. * The former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development under Barack Obama, he was in charge of establishing a safe zone in Doak Campbell Stadium in Tallahassee, Florida during the initial outbreak of the Red Flu. However, he organised for his son to be transported to the stadium from an infected location in Ann Arbor, Michigan, causing a mass outbreak of the virus in the southern United States. His son and wife later died, but he was forced to kill his daughters to spare their suffering after they became infected with the Red Flu. * Naturally immune to the Red Flu, he was taken in and brainwashed into becoming a puppet of Sean Ramsay, leader of the quasi-fascist 'Immunes', who plan to murder all survivors who are not naturally immune. He was later rescued from the 'Immunes' by United States Navy sailors from the USS Nathan James, and as the only surviving member of the presidential line of succession assumed the role of President after his rescue. * Attempts to commit suicide due to the guilt of mercy killing his family, but later recovers and supports the Nathan James in their mission to spread the cure and defeat the 'Immunes'. * Declares St. Louis, Missouri the new capital of the United States after he is officially sworn in as president in the season 2 finale and establishes the Old St. Louis Courthouse as the new White House. * Appointed Howard Oliver, the former Mayor of St. Louis, as his Vice President, Alex Rivera as Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Tom Chandler as Chief of Naval Operations, Allison Shaw as Chief of Staff, and Kara Green as Deputy Chief of Staff. * His policies during the post-plague reconstruction of the United States, which included; the rationing of food, the restriction on cash withdrawals from banks, and restriction of land ownership rights, were criticised by regional leaders across the country. * Apparently commits suicide after AMT reporter Jacob Barnes revealed his complicity in the Doak Campbell Stadium outbreak and is succeeded by Vice President Howard Oliver. * It is later revealed that his "suicide" was actually an assassination, carried out by Secret Service agents loyal to Chief of Staff Allison Shaw and the regional leaders, who seek to disband the United States federal government. The purpose of this would be to elevate Vice President Howard Oliver to power, and as Oliver (unlike Michener) still had surviving family and friends, he could be easier blackmailed into becoming a puppet for their cause. * Played by: Mark Moses President Hunnis Millbank * President in Virtual Light by William Gibson * African-American female president, elected for two terms. Her Public Relations campaign was managed by Harwood Levine President Phil Stacy Miller * President in: The Last Man on Earth * The only seven people known to be left on Earth decided to vote, most believing Phil Tandy Miller should no longer be president, and five voted for Miller. * Played by: Boris Kodjoe President Phil Tandy Miller * President in: The Last Man on Earth * The only two people known to be left on Earth decided to vote, and both voted for Miller; succeeded by Phil Stacy Miller after second vote. * Since in the post-apocalyptic world the office of the Presidency effectively no longer exists, Phil only invokes the fact that he is President when he wants to win an argument or make a speech. * Briefly lives in the White House, and is in possession of the original U.S. Constitution document. * Played by: Will Forte President Richard Mills * President in: Prison Break * A progressive President described as being well into his second term. He apparently chose Caroline Reynolds as his Vice-President because she was a woman. However he later tells her he will not support her in her own bid to seek nomination because he feels her ambition outweighs her integrity. She arranges his assassination soon after by having him poisoned, and is immediately sworn in as President. * Played by: Daniel J. Travanti President Mimeo * President in: Putney Swope * Played by: Pepi Hermine President William Harrison "Bill" Mitchell/Dave Kovic * President and presidential decoy in: Dave * Party: Mitchell is possibly a Republican while Kovic is possibly a Democrat * Notorious philanderer, First Lady Ellen Mitchell can barely stand the sight of him. * Suffers a massive stroke during a sexual liaison with his secretary, his Chief of Staff Bob Alexander engineers a plot to seize power, using Kovic to masquerade as Mitchell, discrediting Vice-President Gary Nance and replacing him with Alexander. * Kovic fires Alexander, who reveals the First Liberty scandal which he masterminded, naming Mitchell and Nance as the ringleaders. Kovic confesses Mitchell's involvement in the scandal to a joint session of Congress, then presents evidence that disgraces Alexander and proves Nance's innocence, then feigns a second stroke to escape the public eye. * Mitchell dies months after his stroke (never regaining consciousness), is buried in Arlington National Cemetery (his reputation repaired by Kovic's actions), and is succeeded by Nance. * Both played by: Kevin Kline President Horace C. Mitchell * President in: Saturday's Heroes * Played by: Charles Trowbridge Presidents Harris Moffatt I, II and III * A three-generation dynasty of presidents in Vilcabamba by Harry Turtledove. * Harris Moffatt I tried to oppose the invasion of Earth by the alien Krolp, as part of which he effected union with Canada and became also its Prime Minister. With the Krolp proving overwhelmingly strong, Moffatt I had to flee Washington, D.C. and remained President and Prime Minister of a rump U.S. and Canada centered on the Rocky Mountains and the Wasatch Range with the capital at Grand Junction, Colorado. * His son, Harris Moffatt II, negotiated a peace treaty with North American Krolp Governor Flargar that allowed the rump U.S./Canada to exist for the next fifty years. He was killed by a drunken renegade Krolp. * The grandson, Harris Moffatt III, was faced with a demand of the Krolp to conduct strip mining for silver and a small amount of gold miles below the surface of northeastern Utah, which would most likely render the rump U.S. and Canada uninhabitable. He embarked on a foredoomed rebellion which the Krolp crushed with in three days, dissolving the rump U.S. and embarking on their strip mining anyway. Harris Moffatt III and his wife Jessica attempt to flee to rump Canada after the uprising is crushed. However, 20 minutes later, they ate captured and are then forced into exile in the Krolp's North American capital of St. Louis, Missouri. Acting President Henry Moncas * Very briefly the acting president in: Frederik Pohl's Jem (1979). * Speaker of the House when president and vice president are killed in 21st-century nuclear war. President Richard Monckton * President in The Company by John Ehrlichman, adapted as TV Mini-Series Washington: Behind Closed Doors. * Moncton is a roman à clef representation of Richard M. Nixon. * Former Senator from Illinois. * Portrayed as devious, a grasper of power, and slightly paranoid. * Party: Republican * Played by: Jason Robards President Maxwell Monroe * President in: Under Siege * Played by: Hal Holbrook President Laura Priscilla Montez * President in Veep (Season 6 onward) * Second female president after Selina Meyer * Born Laura Priscilla Cunningham just outside Cleveland, Ohio. * Former United States Senator from New Mexico. * Married to Alejandro Montez, and by taking his surname falsely attempts to present herself as Hispanic to further her political career. * Chosen by Senator Bill O'Brien of Arizona as his running mate in the 2016 Presidential Election. * After a tie in the electoral college during the election, and a subsequent tie in the House of Representatives vote to determine who becomes president out of the two Presidential nominees (Meyer and O'Brien), the Senate must vote to appoint a Vice President from the two nominees running mates (James and Montez) as per the Twentieth Amendment to the United States Constitution. * The Senate vote also results in a tie, which is broken by incumbent Vice President Andrew Doyle in his capacity as President of the Senate. Doyle selects Montez, a member of the opposing party, as revenge against Selina Meyer for rescinding her offer to make him Secretary of State if she won the election. As the office of president is vacant due to the tied House vote, now Vice President Montez immediately ascends to the presidency, replacing President Selina Meyer. * During her presidency she presides over a damaging government shutdown, in addition to it being revealed that she falsely took credit for freeing Tibet from the People's Republic of China from Meyer. * She loses to former President Selina Meyer in the 2020 presidential election. However, this was the result of Chinese election interference in collusion with the Meyer campaign in exchange for the unchallenged reannexation of Tibet; secret Chinese polling data revealed that Meyer's nomination would have effectively guaranteed Montez's reelection otherwise, despite Montez's poor approval ratings. * She is later seen attending Meyers funeral in 2045 at her presidential library in Smith College, Massachusetts. * Party: Not mentioned (but implied to be Republican). * Played by: Andrea Savage President Judson Moon * President in The Kid Who Became President by Dan Gutman * Prevented aggressive South American nation of Cantania from invading neighboring Boraguay, one of the world's biggest oil producers. * Youngest president in U.S. history at age thirteen. * Served 2001–2002, then resigned in favor of Vice President June Syers, who became the first African-American and female president. * Party affiliation: Lemonade (fictional party) President William Alan Moore * President in: Big Game * Born on June 30, 1951 in California. * Survived an assassination attempt prior to the events of the film, which left his lead Secret Service bodyguard with bullet shrapnel lodged near his heart. * Faces criticism from both parties, who refer to him as a "Lame Duck President". * Is evacuated from Air Force One before it is shot down over Finland en route to a pre-G8 summit in Helsinki. * Later hunted by his traitorous lead Secret Service agent and freelance terrorists through the Finnish wilderness. * Aided by a 13-year-old hunter named Oskari, who discovers the crashed escape pod. * Later revealed that the shooting down of Air Force One and his attempted murder was orchestrated by the Vice President and members of the CIA to inspire a new War on Terror. * Played by: Samuel L. Jackson '''President Mordecai' * President in 2010: Odyssey Two * Only mentioned in passing by character Heywood Floyd * In the movie of 2010, the President is drawn as the likeness of Arthur C. Clarke on a magazine cover. President Morgan the Fifth (no first name given) * President in: The Scarlet Plague by Jack London * Appointed President of the United States by the Board of Magnates in 2012, democracy having long before been replaced by an oligarchy of the most rich. In 2013 The Scarlet Plague of the title caused the total breakdown of civilization including the end of his presidency. Though not explicitly stated, London implied him to have been a descendant of J. P. Morgan. President Arthur Morgan * President in: the John Grisham book The Broker. * He is said to be the most unpopular president in American history, having almost ignited World War Three. In his reelection campaign, Morgan lost every state and D.C. except Alaska for a count of 535–3. He was from Delaware, but at the start of the book plans to retire in Alaska and on his way out pardons D.C. lobbyist Joel Backman, leading to the events of the book. President Edward Morgan * President in the novel The Amendment. * In the near future, a constitutional amendment is passed banning abortions. * A radical pro-choice activist kidnaps First Lady Mary Morgan in exchange for funds to allow those wishing abortions to travel to Sweden. President Marcus Morgan * President in A Very British Coup, a 1988 TV Mini-Series * Opposed the plans by the British Labour Prime Minister Harry Clement Perkins plan for the United Kingdom to withdraw from NATO, to unilaterally abandon nuclear weapons and to remove all American military bases from British soil. * Played by Philip O'Brien President Morland * President in The Agency CBS TV Series * Appoints Thomas Gates head of the CIA. * Has CIA watch his step-brother. President Arthur Morose * President in: By Dawn's Early Light * Was elected president in 1996. * Miraculously survives the destruction of Washington, D.C. after domestic terrorists impersonating Russian radicals detonate a small nuclear device. * Is thought to be dead along with most of his cabinet and the vice president. The Secretary of State, (played by Darren McGavin) on his way back from a summit in France, declares himself as the acting president. The president attempts to contact the Secretary of State after the S.O.S. approves the launch of a nuclear missile to Moscow. * President Morose is found hours later by a military convoy and cancels the attack on Russia, narrowly avoiding a nuclear war. * Played by Martin Landau in movie. * Party: Democratic President William Brent Morrow * President in V: The East Coast, a novel based on the mini-series. * Former B-17 Pilot during World War II. * Welcomes Alien Visitors, but eventually taken "into protective custody" by them when Martial Law is declared in response to stated terrorist attacks. * Resists brainwashing and is rescued by the Resistance. President Morse * President in Homeland (season 6). * First sitting President in the show to be named and shown on screen. * An outgoing president, he is due to be replaced by the recently elected President-Elect Elizabeth Keane. * After a terrorist attack takes place in Midtown Manhattan, he urges both Congress and Keane to reintroduce certain provisions in the Patriot Act in order to better combat self radicalisation of American Muslims. * Played by: Alan Dale. President Eldridge Mosely * President in Winter Kills by Richard Condon * Was Vice President when President Tim Kegan was assassinated President Cornelius Moss * Former President in Designated Survivor. * In office some time before Thomas Kirkman and Robert Richmond. * Served a single term, then took leave from politics after the death of his wife, First Lady Elaine Moss. * As a private citizen, helped negotiate the release of 15 American aid workers kidnapped by a warlord in the African nation of Naruba. * Later accepted position of Secretary of State in the Kirkman Administration. * Appears to have been extremely popular, as when he first visits Kirkman at the White House, every staffer and Secret Service agent he encounters on his way to the Oval Office is extremely happy to see him. * In Season 2, he becomes a suspect in the murder of British MP Charlotte Thorne, with whom he was having an affair. While he is exonerated, he reveals that the emotional turmoil of ending the affair has caused him to revert to old addictions. He subsequently resigns his Cabinet post, though Kirkman states that he's free to return at any time. * Returned to his post at some unspecified point later in the same season. However, when it's learned that he's been running political back channels without the president's knowledge (in an attempt to counter Kirkman's increasingly indecisive leadership following the death of his wife), an enraged Kirkman dismisses him from the Cabinet. * Kirkman and Moss seemingly mend fences when he's brought in to salvage failing negotiations between the fictional nations of East and West Hon Chu (stand-ins for North and South Korea). However, it is then discovered that Moss has been leaking classified information to the press in order to hold the Kirkman administration accountable for its mistakes. Kirkman once again dismisses Moss, and promises to open a criminal investigation into his activities. * Justifying his actions as protecting America from Kirkman's inexperienced leadership, Moss announces his intention to run for President again. * Political Party: Republican * Played by: Geoff Pierson President Thomas D. Moss * President in: Mars and Beyond * Played by: Ed Asner President William Mueller * President in The People's Choice by Jeff Greenfield * Loses re-election to MacArthur Foyle * Party: Democrat President Merkin Muffley * President in: Dr. Strangelove * Qualities/attributes: A balding middle-aged man with glasses, President Muffley is perhaps the only character in the movie who seems to have a 'down to earth' attitude towards an escalating nuclear crisis. However, his indecisiveness and desire to hear all sides and options ad nauseam renders him largely ineffective. Modeled after Adlai Stevenson II. * During his administration the Soviet Doomsday Device detonates, destroying most life on planet. * See Merkin * Quote: "Gentlemen, you can't fight in here! This is the war room!" * Party: (most possibly) Democratic * Played by: Peter Sellers (One of three roles he plays in the film.) President Ed Murphy * President in the 1980s role-playing game "The Price of Freedom" * Cuts back on defense spending in his first years in office. * Surrenders to the Soviet Union when they demonstrate a working Anti-Ballistic Missile system. * Remains in office as part of a "caretaker" government. President Kyle Murrel * President in: "The Stork Factor" by Zach Hughes * Officially known as "Brother Kyle Murrel, President of the Republic by the Grace of God", he is the dictatorial President of the a Theocratic USA. President Mandy * President in: Underfist: Halloween Bash * Motto: Viva Mandy · Listen · Be quiet · Obey * In Grim & Evil's world, she is the 10th president, after George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Abraham Lincoln, Grim and Morg, and Billy. * She turns her house in Endsville into the new White House. * In the Underfist: Easter Beatdown artwork, she replaces George Washington on the one dollar bill. References Category:Lists of fictional Presidents of the United States